Conventional bathroom appliances are normally permanently fitted in exposed static positions in which they are open to dust and misuse. In addition, the appliances occupy considerable space, which is wasted except when the appliances are in use. Even in compact bathrooms, this wasted space is increased by the requirement to provide reasonable access to the appliances. Thus, unlike conventional free-standing furniture, which can be moved to create free space if necessary, static bathroom appliances necessarily occupy considerable space which is redundant except during relatively short periods of use of the appliances. This is especially disadvantageous in a necessarily confined or congested environment, such as in boats, ships, railcars, caravans or aircraft.